The Tempest
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: Every storm has its own personality, and each one brings with it a different atmosphere. Ciel always liked storms, a change from the dreary clouds that seemed to always hang overhead. Particularly late at night, faithful butler by his side.


It was the lightning that woke him, Ciel Phantomhive determined. Nothing else.

At any rate, it wasn't Sebastian's presence that had done it. He was sure of that.

Thunder rolled in the distance and rain pounded on the glass, while Sebastian's deep crimson eyes watched, his elegant, slender hand parting the curtains only just, so he could see.

"The storm woke you after all, Young Master?" Sebastian had apparently become aware of his consciousness as soon as his eyes—one violet red, the other a clear sapphire—opened.

"Yes," Ciel said a little groggily as he sat up, smoothing his dark gray-blue hair, which fell like silk into his eyes.

"I thought it might. We have not had a storm like this for some time."

"Why are you here?"

"Bochan does not want my presence?" that velvety voice purred, eyes drifting back to the raging display from Mother Nature outside.

"It's not that. I was merely curious," Ciel said.

"Your room has the most fantastic views for storms," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel knew he was likely lying, but the matter was not of any importance to him.

"Pull the curtains back, I want to see."

Sebastian drew the fine fabric back in one smooth motion and tied it, and Ciel's eyes widened.

The demon had been right.

For some reason, in all of the other rooms, he had never been able to see a storm this clearly. When lightning flashed, you could see past the front garden and into England's rolling hills, and everything beyond it seemed. You could see lightning no matter how far away it was.

"Isn't it nice, Bochan?" Sebastian said, sitting on the side of the bed next to him.

"It's incredible…" Ciel said quietly, "Why have you not told me of this before?' he asked, finally turning his gaze from the window.

"You are an awfully sound sleeper on most nights," Sebastian chuckled, "And I didn't know you appreciated storms so much."

"I prefer storms because something is happening. The air isn't sitting dead, and it can change, all in a moment's notice. It's better than sunshine or clouds. Not that England gets much more than clouds anyway."

"I agree. Storms are far better than sunshine or only clouds. Storms have personality."

"Personality?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian reached over and brushed the boy's hair out of his bi-colored eyes.

"Yes, Bochan. This one is merely excited to rampage across the countryside—it is not bent on ruining anything. It is like a child that does not know its strength."

Ciel was silent for a moment.

"You're right," he said and leaned his head against Sebastian's arm.

The demon moved and Ciel felt him place the tiniest chaste kiss upon his forehead.

"Sebastian… if there were different terms on our contract and you didn't have to stay here… would you still?" The question was quiet, contemplative.

"Perhaps," Sebastian replied, a small, calming smile accentuating his gracefully curving lips.

Lightning illuminated them for the briefest of moments.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Ciel asked.

"You have no plans for tomorrow. We will be preparing to invite the Baroness, however. But you, personally, have no plans."

"Good, I want to watch the storm," Ciel said. Thunder crashed, and later, Sebastian was not sure if a tiny smile had momentarily smoothed his master's features or not.

Perhaps Ciel would genuinely smile again, some day. Sebastian wondered if he ever would.

But for now, they were simply a boy and his butler, as lightning cracked the sky open and thunder shook the earth.

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided that since I love Ciel and Sebastian so much I ought to write about them. So, uh, this was my first Kuroshitsuji drabble. If I write anymore is a little uncertain. XD I may, or may not. I planned on this being longer but... it just... stopped.

Also, if there are typos, I blame my very-burnt finger. I was making a top hat and burned it really badly. -facedesk- Hot glue gun is ferocous beast. o.o


End file.
